ΛΙΘΙΟ-6
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 5 του 2016 Στο διαδίκτυο το Λίθιο-6 αναφέρεται ως χημικό στοιχείο και καταγράφεται με όλες τις λεπτομέρειες στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ χωρίς όμως να γνωρίζει ο αναγνώστης τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις των ενεργειών του ατόμου και του πυρήνα αντίστοιχα. Γι αυτό το λόγο αρχικά εδώ αναφερόμαστε στο άτομο του λιθίου-6, αφού μετά από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) κανένας θεωρητικός φυσικός του 20ου αιώνα δεν κατάφερε να βρει το μαθηματικό τύπο των ενεργειών της βασικής στάθμης σε άτομα με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια. Μετά από αυτή την κρίση της φυσικής δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures"(2008) όπου το αντίθετο σπιν δυο ηλεκτρονίων οδηγεί στην εμφάνιση μαγνητικής έλξης πιο ισχυρής από την ηλεκτρική άποψη όταν τα ηλεκτρόνια βρεθούν σε πολύ κοντινή απόσταση. Έτσι για τη σωστή κατανομή των ηλεκτρονίων χρησιμοποιούμε την παραπάνω εικόνα. Ιστορικά, η ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου με τη μεγάλη περιφερειακή ταχύτητα που ξεπερνάει την ταχύτητα του φωτός, σε αντίθεση με την άκυρη σχετικότητα, οδήγησε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορούν να βρουν το μαθηματικό τύπο της ενέργειας της βασικής στάθμης ακόμη και του ίδιου του υδρογόνου όταν αυτό έχει δυο ηλεκτρόνια. Επίσης εδώ αναφερόμαστε και στην πυρηνική δομή του Λιθίου-6 αφού οι πυρηνικές θεωρίες του 20ου αιώνα εξαιτίας της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων της φύσης δεν μπόρεσαν να αποκαλύψουν ούτε και την πιο απλή δομή από το δευτερόνιο, το τρίτιο και ήλιο-3, το ήλιο-4, καθώς και το λίθιο-6. Έτσι λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα φορτισμένα UP και DOWN quarks που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig, το 2003 δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" όπου απέδειξα ότι η δομή των πυρήνων οφείλεται σε αξιόλογες κατανομές φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια εξαιτίας 9 φορτισμένων quarks στο πρωτόνιο και 12 φορτισμένων quarks στο νετρόνιο όπως φαίνονται στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Κατά συνέπεια εδώ το Λίθιο-6 έρχεται να συμπληρώσει και να αποκαταστήσει τα λάθη των φυσικών του 20ου αιώνα που ενώ ανακάλυψαν λεπτομερείς μεθόδους τόσο στα άτομα όσο και στους πυρήνες ωστόσο δεν έδωσαν σωστές ερμηνείες σύμφωνα με τους φυσικούς νόμους. Είναι γνωστό ότι η τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr (1913) και της εξίσωσης του Schrödinger (1926) για την αποκάλυψη της ατομικής δομής του υδρογόνου ή οποιουδήποτε υδρογονοειδούς ατόμου (με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο) οφείλεται στην εφαρμογή των φυσικών νόμων του Νεύτωνα και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ωστόσο, η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου από τους δυο Ολλανδούς φοιτητές Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck (1925) προκάλεσε τη μεγάλη αντίδραση των καθηγητών ακόμη και του Pauli επειδή η ανακάλυψη αυτή αποκάλυψε τη μεγάλη περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του σπιν (u>>c) που συγκρούεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας.(Faster than light). Στην ιστορία της φυσικής διαβάζουμε ότι οι δυο φοιτητές μετά από τη μεγάλη αντίδραση των καθηγητών έτρεξαν αμέσως στον εκδότη του περιοδικού για να ακυρώσουν τη δημοσίευση αλλά πλέον ήταν αργά διότι η εργασία δημοσιεύτηκε και μάλιστα ύστερα από την απογοήτευση των φοιτητών ο εκδότης του περιοδικού τους είπε την περίφημη φράση «Νέοι είστε και δεν πειράζει αν στα γραπτά σας υπάρχουν τρελές ιδέες». Αυτές λοιπόν οι “τρελές ιδέες” μελετήθηκαν από μένα και έφεραν τη νέα επανάσταση στη φυσική που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Einstein. Φυσικά η έντονη επιρροή των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας εξανάγκασε τους τότε θεωρητικούς φυσικούς να εγκαταλείψουν τους ίδιους τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού εις όφελος θεωριών οι οποίες ακόμη και με προσεγγιστικές μετρήσεις δεν μπορούσαν να λύσουν το πρόβλημα της τροχιάς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων γύρω από τους πυρήνες. Και ενώ με τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου με τίτλο “Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures”(2008) λύθηκε το πρόβλημα αναφορικά με τα άτομα με περισσότερα από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν τις θεωρίες και όχι τους νόμους της φύσης. Στην πραγματικότητα τόσο στο άτομο του ηλίου όσο και στο άτομο του λιθίου (όταν λείπει το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο) η ενέργεια (-Ε) της βασικής στάθμης με βάση την εργασία μου του 2008 δίδεται από τη σχέση -E = (-27.21)Z2 + (16.95 )Z - 4.1 Εδώ ο δεύτερος όρος της εξίσωσης εκφράζει μια θετική ενέργεια ταλάντωσης που οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη των δυο ηλεκτρονίων όταν αυτά με αντίθετο σπιν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά και εξαιτίας των επαγωγικών ρευμάτων προκαλούνται ταλαντώσεις. Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) η οποία είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe) σε μια απόσταση r < 578,8/1015 m. Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, μας δίνουν την παρακάτω ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά σε απόσταση πιο μεγάλη από την ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m πάντοτε οι ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης (μεγάλης εμβέλειας) θα είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης, (μικρής εμβέλειας) ενώ όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου του 2002 απέδειξα ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό σύστημα πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα της ατομικής φυσικής, στην περίπτωση που τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν αντίθετο βρεθούν δίπλα σε πολύ ισχυρούς μαγνήτες τότε θα αποκτήσουν παράλληλο σπιν και θα εμφανισθεί η μεταξύ τους ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση με άπωση αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Στα άτομα λοιπόν με δυο ηλεκτρόνια όπως στο λίθιο (όταν λείπει το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο) που έχουν αντίθετο σπιν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια σε μικρή απόσταση συμπεριφέρονται σαν να είναι ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο (-2e) με τη διαφορά ότι η ενέργεια ταλάντωσης τροποποιεί το μοντέλο του Bohr χωρίς ωστόσο να επηρεάζονται οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Έτσι για Ζ=2 ( Ενέργεια σε eV της βασικής στάθμης του ηλίου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια) θα έχουμε -E = (-27.21)22 + (16.95 )2 - 4.1-E ή -Ε = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV Ενώ για Ζ=3 (Ενέργεια σε eV της βασικής στάθμης του λιθίου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια όπου λείπει το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο) θα έχουμε -E = (-27.21)32 + (16.95 )3 - 4.1 ή -Ε = - 244,89 + 50,85 - 4.1 = -198 eV Φυσικά η ανακάλυψη αυτού του απλού μαθηματικού τύπου, που επεκτείνει τον τύπο του Bohr με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού από το ένα στα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν, είναι η πρώτη θεμελιώδης εξίσωση για να βρεθούν όλες οι ενέργειες των ατόμων που περιέχουν πάνω από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες όπου χρησιμοποιήθηκαν ποιοτικές ιδιότητες συμμετρίας έξω από τους φυσικούς νόμους αναγκαστικά οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Πάντως για τις ενέργειες ιονισμού των ηλεκτρονίων του λιθίου θα πρέπει κάποιος να γνωρίζει τις πειραματικές τιμές ιονισμών που εξηγούνται από την εργασία μου “Explanation of lithium ionizations”. Είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι στο λιθιο ισχύει η ηλεκτρονική δομή 1s22s1. Σύμφωνα με τις τιμές που μας δίνει η WIKIPEDIA (Ionization energies of the elements-WIKIPEDIA) παρατηρούμε ότι E1 = 5.39 eV, E2 = 75.64 eV, και E3 = 122.4 eV. H πρώτη ενέργεια ιονισμού (E1 = 5.39 eV) οφείλεται στο εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο (2s1) ενώ το άθροισμα (E2 + Ε3 = 198 eV) αφορά την ενέργεια των δυο ηλεκτρονίων η οποία συμπίπτει με τα αποτελέσματα της εργασίας μου του 2008, όπου '''έδειξα ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν (1s2 ) με σφαιρικό φλοιό του κβαντικού αριθμού n = 1 και το τρίτο ηλεκτρόνιο (2s1 ) με σφαιρικό φλοιό του κβαντικού αριθμού n = 2 αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά με μια άπωση που προβλέπει ο νόμος του Coulomb. Έτσι θεωρείται ότι το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο εξαιτίας του ηλεκτρονικού νέφους (1s2) θωρακίζεται και στην περίπτωση που το νέφος παραμένει απόλυτα σφαιρικό το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο θα μοιάζει να έλκεται σαν το ηλεκτρόνιο του υδρογόνου με n =2 από φορτίο όχι Ζe αλλά από ζe όπου ζ=1 που θα δίδεται από το μοντέλο του Bohr: -E = (-13.6)ζ2/n2 = (-13.6)12/22 = -3.4 eV Όμως εξαιτίας των ηλεκτρικών απώσεων και των κβαντικών καταστάσεων που προκύπτουν από τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger η σφαιρική συμμετρία καταστρέφεται με αποτέλεσμα να έχουμε ζ>1 οπότε με την εφαρμογή του μοντέλου του Bohr βρίσκουμε την τιμή του ζ ως εξής E1 = (13.6) ζ2/22 = 5.39 eV Δηλαδή ζ2 = 1.585294 και ζ = 1,26 > 1 . Πέρα από αυτά τα αδιέξοδα στα άτομα που έλυσε η εργασία μου του 2008, δυστυχώς τα επιπλέον αδιέξοδα στη δομή των πυρήνων προκάλεσε και η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) (το οποίο κακώς τότε θεωρήθηκε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο). Επίσης τότε και η μεγάλη επιρροή των αντιφατικών θεωριών του Einstein (Contradicting relativity theories) ανάγκασαν τους θεωρητικούς φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα όπως τον Heisenberg (1932), Yukawa (ανταλλαγή μεσονίων,1935) και Gell-Mann (ανταλλαγή γκλουονίων της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής,1973) και άλλους, να εγκαταλείψουν τους φυσικούς νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) που αναφέρονται στις εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπιδράσεις της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης αντίστοιχα και να προτείνουν διάφορες απατηλές θεωρίες οι οποίες στηρίχθηκαν όχι μόνο στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Einstein αλλά και σε ποικίλες υποθέσεις δυνάμεων που να λειτουργούν όχι με τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά με την υποθετική μεσολάβηση σωματιδίων. Αυτή βέβαια η ανυπαρξία κανονικών δυνάμεων των νόμων της φύσης ήταν αδύνατο να οδηγήσει στην αποκάλυψη της σωστής δομής των πυρήνων μέσω των πυρηνικών μοντέλων και επιπλέον παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων της φύσης (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein), δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να ακολουθούν τις υποθέσεις των πυρηνικών θεωριών και μοντέλων που δεν οδήγησαν σε καμία πυρηνική δομή. Γι αυτό το λόγο στο θέμα " Λίθιο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ" αναφέρονται κυρίως οι χημικές ιδιότητες, ενώ για την πυρηνική δομή του λιθίου-4 δεν έχει γραφεί τίποτε εξαιτίας των νέων αδιέξοδων που προέκυψαν από την εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων. Και παρότι με τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003 λύθηκε το πρόβλημα της πυρηνικής δομής του λιθίου (Structure of lithium isotopes) σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στις παλαιές πυρηνικές θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “Helium 4 -WIKIPEDIA” υπάρχει το ανάλογο κεφάλαιο “Stability of the Helium-4 nucleus and electron shell " όπου διαβάζουμε ότι η δομή του ηλίου δεν προέρχεται από τους δεσμούς πρωτονίου-νετρονίου που προβλέπουν οι νόμοι της φύσης αλλά από τις υποθέσεις θεωριών που συσχετίζουν τους πυρηνικούς δεσμούς με τη συμπεριφορά των ηλεκτρονίων. Φθάνουν μάλιστα στο σημείο οι θεωρίες να αγνοούν τους δεσμούς πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο και να εκλαμβάνουν τις απώσεις των πρωτονίων καθώς και τις απώσεις των νετρονίων ως πυρηνικούς δεσμούς. Συγκεκριμένα διαβάζουμε: « the pair of neutrons and the pair of protons in helium's nucleus obey the same quantum mechanical rules as do helium's pair of electrons (although the nuclear particles are subject to a different nuclear binding potential).» Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της ΚΡΙΣΗΣ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (Physics crisis) δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου του 2003 όπου έδειξα ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο δεν έχουν την απλή τριάδα των κουάρκς όπως προβλέπει η θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής αλλά έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς που δίνουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων ικανών να αλληλεπιδράσουν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά για να μας δώσουν τις πολύ ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας, που οδηγούν στη σωστή δομή των πυρήνων. (Correct nuclear structure) Από την άλλη μεριά οι δυνάμεις ανάμεσα στα κουάρκς είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις επειδή η μεταξύ τους απόσταση είναι σαφώς πιο μικρή από εκείνη στα νουκλεόνια και ακυρώνουν τις υποθέσεις περί ανταλλαγής των ανύπαρκτων γκλουονίων, αφού σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν στη φύση. (Quark-quark interaction). Επίσης στην εργασία μου έδειξα ότι τα τρία κουάρκς όπως (uud) στο πρωτόνιο και (dud) στο νετρόνιο που είχαν προταθεί από τον Gell-Mann όχι μόνο δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών αλλά ούτε και είναι σε θέση να μας δώσουν την πυρηνική δύναμη με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων. Αντίθετα οι μαγνητικές ροπές που μας δίνουν (5d = -5e/3) στο κέντρο του πρωτονίου και (4u = +8e/3) στην περιφέρεια του πρωτονίου καθώς και (4u = +8e/3) στο κέντρο του νετρονίου και (8d = -8e/3) στην περιφέρεια του νετρονίου, ερμηνεύουν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Ε= -2,2246 MeV του δευτερονίου καθώς και άλλων πιο πολύπλοκων πυρήνων ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ιστορικά, αν και οι σημαντικές κατανομές των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια αποκάλυψαν τη σωστή πυρηνική δομή με τη χρήση όχι θεωριών, αλλά με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της φύσης, δυστυχώς, αυτές οι νέες αποκαλύψεις αντιμετωπίστηκαν αρχικά με μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό. Οι αλληλεπιδράσεις λοιπόν των παραπάνω έξτρα κουάρκ κατέληξαν στην παρακάτω απλή δομή του ηλίου-4 '''n 2 (-1/2)....p2 (-1/2) 'p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) ' Εδώ p1n1 είναι το πρώτο δευτερόνιο με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV και με θετικό σπιν (S =+1), ενώ το p2n2 είναι το δεύτερο δευτερόνιο με την ίδια ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με αρνητικό σπιν (S= -1). Η ένωση αυτών των δυο δευτερονίων στην πολύ μικρή κάθετη απόσταση p1n2 = n1p2 = z (άξονας των σπιν) λόγω συμμετρίας δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = - 28,29 MeV) και γι αυτό το ήλιο ανήκει στους μαγικούς πυρήνες επειδή οι ενέργειες άπωσης των πρωτονίων (+Εpp = + 0,867 MeV) καθώς και των νετρονίων (+Εnn = +0,097) είναι πολύ μικρές όπως συμβαίνει και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες, τρίτιο και ήλιο-3. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο και στον πυρήνα του λιθίου-6 το ένα επιπλέον δευτερόνιο καθώς ενώνεται με το ήλιο-4 προς τη διεύθυνση z των αξόνων των σπιν παρουσιάζει ολικό σπιν (S = +1) με ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Ε = -32 ΜeV (Structure of lithium isotopes) . Στο παρακάτω διάγραμμα του λιθίου-6 βλέπουμε ότι η ένωση των τριών δευτερονίων p1n1, p2n2 και p3n3 οδηγεί σε μια συμμετρία όπου η οριζόντια ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης των τριών δευτερονίων 3(-2,2246) = -6,6738 MeV δεν πρέπει να επηρεάζεται. ' DIAGRAM OF Li-6 WITH S =+1 ' ' Stable Lithium - 6 ' ' ' ' p3(+1/2)..n3 (+1/2) ' ' n2 (-1/2)..p2 (- 1/2) ' ' p1(+1/2)..n1(+1/2) ' Βέβαια από αυτή τη συμμετρική ένωση στη διεύθυνση z δημιουργούνται 4 όμοιοι κάθετοι δεσμοί που είναι διπλάσιοι σε σχέση με εκείνες του ηλίου-4 όπως -4Εz = -Ep1n2 -En1p2 -En2p3 -Ep2n3 Έτσι κάποιος θα περίμενε το λίθιο-6 να ανήκει και αυτό στους μαγικούς πυρήνες. Ωστόσο εδώ αυτό δεν συμβαίνει διότι στη διεύθυνση z εμφανίζονται οι ενέργειες άπωσης των πρωτονίων-πρωτονίων και νετρονίων-νετρονίων όπως +Εp1p3 και +Εn1n3 γεγονός που αυξάνει την κάθετη απόσταση z από τη z = 0,5 fm όπως συμβαίνει στο ήλιο-4 στην απόσταση z = 0,88 fm όπως συμβαίνει στο ήλιο-3. Στο λίθιο-6 κατά προσέγγιση έχουμε τριπλάσιες ενέργειες απώσεων (+Ε) πρωτονίων και νετρονίων από ότι στο ήλιο-4 οπότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε +3Εpp = 3(0,867)= 2,6 MeV και Enn = 3(0,097)= 0,3 ΜeV. Δηλαδή +Ε = 2,9 ΜeV. Πάντως για λόγους κατανόησης ύστερα από μια τέτοια προσέγγιση μπορούμε επίσης να γράψουμε -4Εz - 3(2,2246) +2,9 = -32 οπότε -Εz = -7,05655 ΜeV Δηλαδή εδώ ο κάθετος δεσμός είναι σχεδόν όμοιος με τον κάθετο δεσμό του ηλίου-3 (-Εz = -7,277 ΜeV) όπου z = 0,88 fm. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στο θέμα Λιθιο-6 θα έπρεπε να προστεθούν και οι νέες έρευνες τόσο ως προς τη δομή του ατόμου του όσο και τη δομή του πυρήνα ώστε ο κάθε αναγνώστης που χειρίζεται το διαδίκτυο να έχει ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα για το λίθιο-6. Category:Fundamental physics concepts